


PROMISES PART 11

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: During an investigation, Lucifer and Chloe face making an almost impossible decision that will affect the rest of their lives and beyond.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	PROMISES PART 11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patriotgirl5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patriotgirl5).



Dan didn’t even see it coming, he turned at the very last moment as he heard a high pitch whistling sound just in time to catch a flash of silver streaking towards his head. As the projectile touched his hair it suddenly stopped as if frozen in time.

“Holy crap!” Ella stared at Lucifer in disbelief. He dropped the arrow into the evidence bag Ella held out towards him as they all ran around the other side of the van seeking cover.

“Thanks, man,” Dan patted Lucifer on the shoulder as they both ducked down behind the vehicle. “I owe you one.” The uniformed officers were already racing up the wooded hill towards the shooters last position, so the four of them stayed put behind the cover provided by the forensics van.

Chloe released the breath she had been holding and looked across at Lucifer. She knew he had fast reflexes but to snatch an arrow out of the air like that was amazing. He had undoubtedly saved Dan’s life.

“Man, I hate these survivalist types. Who uses a bow and arrow? I mean come on!” Dan exclaimed. He peeked around the side of the van and aimed his gun up the hill but it was pointless, the shooter was probably back in his underground bunker by now. “I think this is a job for the SWAT guys.” Chloe nodded at him and so he took out his radio and called for backup.

Chloe scrabbled around until she was crouched next to Lucifer, she reached out and took his right hand in hers, turning it palm up. A thin red line slashed across the flesh from where the arrow had sliced through it. It was bleeding profusely, so she took out his pocket square and wrapped it around the wound. “We’ll head back to the precinct in separate cars, okay?”

Lucifer nodded his approval. A bit of distance between them would certainly speed up the healing process.

The SWAT team took a little over an hour to flush out the shooter and take him into custody. They frog-marched him down the hillside and put him in the back of their van. With his weapons and ghillie suit removed he looked about as threatening as a nun, it was hard to believe he had killed two innocent hikers and almost made Dan victim number three. Getting a confession out of him didn’t look as if it would provide much of a challenge either, as he was proudly proclaiming his guilt as he walked. 

Leaving Ella to do her thing at the crime scene, Chloe headed back with Dan. Lucifer climbed into the Corvette and set off alone a few minutes behind them. By the time he arrived at the precinct, the wound to his hand had healed. Chloe still insisted on checking it out for him, she pulled him into the evidence room to also quickly check him for mouth injuries. Luckily, he was fine. They left the room together and Chloe sat down at her desk to start writing up her report. Lucifer provided the coffee and irritating interruptions as per usual. It took him a little over two hours to run out of things to play with on the desk, Chloe made a mental note to purchase a few more toys when she got the chance.

“Detective, it’s gone six. I hope you aren’t thinking about staying much longer.” Lucifer asked pointedly as he swivelled around on the chair next to her.

“What?” Chloe carried on typing.

“Time to go home, detective. Home, dinner, me.” Lucifer leant across and whispered in her ear.

“Two more minutes, I just need to finish up. Why don’t you head on out and I’ll meet you at home.” She replied without pausing or looking up.

“Okay, whose?” Asked Lucifer.

“Whose?”

“Whose home, detective.”

“Mine, I think. What day is it?” She asked him.

“It’s Thursday, detective.”

“What! Trixie will be home alone, why did you let me stay so late?” She shut down her laptop and pushed back from the desk. Lucifer could normally be relied upon to get her away from work at least thirty minutes before she should leave.

“Dan left a while ago to pick her up and take her to his place, he’s bringing her back later, he had a conversation with you about it,” Lucifer replied as they headed up the steps towards the exit.

“He did?”

“Yes. He did,” Lucifer placed his hand on Chloe’s shoulder and guided her to the side of the landing. “Is everything alright, detective?”

“Yes. Why?”

“You seem awfully distracted at the moment.” And not in a good way, by me, thought Lucifer.

“I know, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. Re-thinking some aspects of my life, that kind of thing.” Chloe started walking again then realised Lucifer wasn’t following. “Lucifer?”

“Coming, detective.” Lucifer caught her up and they went down to the parking level together. Once inside the Corvette, he turned to Chloe. “Does this re-think include me?”

“What? No, of course not,” Chloe took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Not in a bad way at least.” 

“Okay. Well then, let’s go home.” Lucifer turned the key and drove out towards the exit.

“Shall we order in tonight? I don’t feel much like cooking.” Chloe closed the refrigerator door. She had been hoping for inspiration but the bag of limp salad leaves, slightly suspicious carton of milk and a small bowl of yesterday’s leftover pasta didn’t provide it. She really did need to go shopping. She had been so wrapped up with the latest cases she had been neglecting things. The door opened and one of those neglected things came in with her father in tow.

“I just think she’s a better actor, that’s all.” Trixie threw her bag onto the table and shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it haphazardly over the back of a chair before heading into her bedroom. She threw a half-hearted wave in Chloe and Lucifer’s direction.

“What’s wrong with the urchin?” Lucifer interrogated Dan.

“Nothing. Just been having a heated discussion on who made a better Sabrina.” Replied Dan.

“What?” Lucifer looked confused.

“It’s a TV program.” Explained Chloe.

“I know, detective and clearly the answer is Melissa Joan Hart.” 

“See! That’s what I said. No contest.” Dan forgot himself and tried to high five The Devil. “Sorry man.” He muttered as he shuffled awkwardly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“Although, the cat was atrocious, worst puppet ever.” Lucifer picked up Trixie’s jacket and bag, walked across the room, opened her bedroom door and threw them both in. “I believe you dropped these.” He said, then slid the door shut again.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Chloe asked Dan.

“No, thanks anyway. I have plans for tonight.” Dan headed towards the front door, hoping to make a quick getaway before Chloe had a chance to start her interrogation. Unfortunately, he had misjudged her reaction time. 

“Plans?” Chloe pounced on him verbally. “Who are these plans with?” She had been starved of a bit of gossip lately, word of Lucifer’s mojo had spread far and wide and people tended to give them both a wide berth when it came to water cooler talk. You just couldn’t hide your true desires around him. 

“Just someone from my apartment building, you don’t know her. It’s a drink, nothing more.” Dan opened the door and was about to step through when Chloe took his hand.

“I’m pleased for you, Dan. Have a lovely time.”

“It’s just drinks. I’ll see you both in the morning.” Dan made good his escape before Lucifer could get involved in the conversation.

\--0--

“So how did drinks go last night?” Chloe caught Dan before he even had the chance to sit down.

“They went.” Dan sidestepped Chloe and sat down at his desk.

“What?” 

“I met her in the bar, we ordered drinks, I thought it was going pretty well and then she got up, made her excuses and left,” Dan explained.

“What did you say to her?” Chloe sat down on the edge of his desk waiting for an answer.

“What did he say to whom, detective?” Lucifer suddenly appeared at her side. 

“Dan’s date from last night.” Chloe brought her partner up to speed.

“It wasn’t a date, it was just a drink,” Dan started shuffling through the papers on his desk hoping the two of them would go away and leave him alone. They didn’t.

“So?” Prompted Lucifer.

“It started well, she wanted a gin and tonic and I asked if she wanted the tonic low cal.” 

“Ouch!” Chloe stood up and threw a pad of post-it notes at Dan.

“I don’t get it. Maybe she’s a little on the… ” Lucifer was silenced by the finger placed to his lips.

“Whatever was about to come out of your mouth, think twice and then think again before finishing that sentence, okay, Lucifer?” Chloe removed her finger and waited.

Lucifer turned to Daniel and said, “You’re on your own.” 

“Thanks, man. I might have also been telling her how close we still are,” he pointed between himself and Chloe. “What the hell is wrong with me anyway?” asked Dan letting his head drop to rest on his folded arms. 

Lucifer started patting down his jacket and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Chloe grabbed his hand, “Lucifer, what are you doing?”

“Looking for my list,” Lucifer pulled a piece of paper from his top pocket. “Ah! Here it is.”

“Stop it. Give that to me and at least try to show a bit of empathy.” Chloe snatched the paper from his hand and threw it in the bin.

“Well, he did ask,” Lucifer grumbled as he walked off towards the coffee machine.  
\--0--

“We have some new information on a couple of other locations Danvers, the survivalist guy, might have been using to stash his weapons. Dan, can you check out this one?” Chloe handed a piece of paper to him. “Lucifer and I will head over to the other place. We’ll liaise later if we find anything”

The tip-off led them to an industrial lot just outside the city. The whole place looked deserted, the entrance gate was open and there was no one in the small booth and so they drove straight through. Lucifer and Chloe parked outside a small two-story building on the edge of the site. “This is it,” Chloe said, they got out and made their way to the door. It was chained and padlocked closed and so Chloe moved to check out the dirty window to the side, she wiped the glass with her hand and peered inside. 

“Can you see anything, detective?” 

“Not much, no.” She replied. “I can see a couple of crates, might be ammunition boxes but I can’t be sure.”

“Good enough.” Lucifer moved to the door and broke the chain and padlock then pushed the door open.

“Lucifer!” 

“Probable cause, detective. That ammo might fall into the wrong hands.” Lucifer walked inside.

Chloe shrugged and followed him. She checked the two crates she had seen through the window, they were indeed ammunition boxes. She took out her gun and the two of them moved towards the back of the room to see what else was inside. Chloe started to get an odd feeling as they made their way through the building, she tensed and spun around but ended up smacking into Lucifer who was walking right behind her. “I don’t like the feel of this, Lucifer, something’s wrong…..” she didn’t get to finish the sentence as the whole building exploded and collapsed on top of them.

As the smoke cleared a little, Lucifer took stock of the situation, they were both pinned under one of the ceiling struts which was holding up the remains of the floor above, for now. His right arm and leg were crushed under rubble and he was unable to move. “Detective?” 

“What happened?” Chloe tried to move but found her legs pinned under something. “Lucifer?”

“It would appear the building was booby-trapped and we are the boobies, detective.”

“Can you move? Can you get us out from under all this?” Chloe asked hopefully.

“I might be able to but not without bringing the whole lot down on top of us,” Lucifer admitted. He had the strength to move the debris but even he wouldn’t be able to get both of them out quickly enough to save their lives.

“Could you ask your father for help?” Might as well try to take advantage of the fact they were on better terms now than they had been for eons.

“I have, detective but he hasn’t responded.” Lucifer had prayed to dad as soon as he realised how dire their situation was.

“Okay. Then we’re on our own.”

“It would appear so, detective.” The rubble settled further and the beam above them creaked ominously.

“So, what are our options?” Chloe locked eyes with Lucifer, they both knew they didn’t have any. “So, we die.” 

“I agree, detective. That would appear to be the only outcome,” Lucifer ran his free hand down her arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, this isn’t your fault, Lucifer,” Chloe reassured him. “I don’t think we have much time.” She felt the building moving again and streams of dust and rubble trickled onto their faces.

“Agreed, detective.” Lucifer gently brushed her face with his free hand.

“Do you think I’m headed that way?” Chloe made a small upwards gesture.

“Of course you are, detective.”

“But you’re not,” Chloe said sadly.

“No. I believe I’m still headed for Hell.” Lucifer didn’t like the direction this conversation was taking. “I’ll be fine, detective. It’s not like it will be a new experience for me.”

“I don’t want you to be alone down there. It nearly destroyed you last time, Lucifer.” 

“You can’t come with me, your family needs you.” He was going to nip this in the bud now, no way was he letting her sacrifice her eternal happiness for him. 

“They’ll have each other up there but you won’t have anyone. I can’t allow that to happen. I don’t know where my gun is, so that’s another option we don’t have,” Chloe admitted, no gun made suicide impossible. “Killing God’s son should make me worthy of eternal damnation though, don’t you agree?”

“Not too long ago I would have said no, detective but now, I think I have to agree with you. Now, it might actually annoy the old man, but you must know I can’t let you do that, Chloe.”

“I can’t lose you again, Lucifer. I won’t.” Chloe covered his mouth and nose with her hand. “Don’t fight me, please. I won’t be able to do this if you do. Be selfish for me, just this once think of your own needs. Besides, I know you’ll find a way to let me see my family again. I trust you. You are The Devil, after all, you’ll find a loophole. You always do. Please, Lucifer. Please.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes, trying to stay calm and still. He was The Lord of Hell and as such he would find a way to put things right again. He would look upon this visit as a temporary one for both of them.

“Wait for me.” Chloe kissed his cheek and tightened her grip, effectively blocking his airways. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt his lips touching her palm.

Lucifer suffered a brief moment of panic and had to ball his hand into a fist to stop himself fighting for his life. As he succumbed to death, the rubble above them finally collapsed crushing them both. 

Chloe opened her eyes to a scene from a nightmare. It was hot, really hot, burning ash fell from above and the smell of roasting flesh filled her nostrils. The high walls were black and lined with row upon row of metal doors. The worst part were the screams, millions of tortured souls crying out in anguish, she tried blocking them out with her hands over her ears but they were inside her head. She called out, “Lucifer! Lucifer!” but he didn’t reply. Unseen forces propelled her forward, she tried pleading with them to take her to Lucifer but to no avail. She threw her arms out and tried to slow her progress by grabbing the walls but it only succeeded in ripping the flesh from her fingers and palms. She was thrown into one of the chambers and the door was slammed behind her.

“I don’t like the feel of this, Lucifer, something’s wrong…..”And so it began.

Lucifer opened his eyes, for a brief moment he didn’t know where he was and then the gates came into focus as did the face of his brother, Gabriel. “No. No, no, no…this is not happening.”

“Welcome, Samael, it’s good to finally see you again brother.” Gabriel extended his hand in greeting.

Lucifer slapped it away, “Get dad. Get him here now!” He folded his arms and stood just outside the gates to The Silver City, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, sorry.
> 
> Dedicated to Patriotgirl5. Thanks for getting me hooked on Lucifer fanfiction.


End file.
